Aku Beruntung Memiliki Sasuke dalam Hidupku
by Akira Veronica Lianis
Summary: Tentu ada sesuatu dibalik kesuksesan seseorang. Tak terkecuali kesuksesan seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang di latar belakangi oleh seorang terkasih dalam hidupnya. Ditulis untuk ultah author tgl 22/9 (NaruSasu)


Sasuke bisa sangat cerewet disaat-saat tertentu.

Seperti misalnya ketika mereka makan.

"Apa ini?" Naruto bersungut melihat potongan-potongan kecil sayuran yang bertebaran di dalam ramennya.

"Ramen."

Sasuke seperti biasa akan menjawab dengan cuek untuk setiap pertanyaan Naruto.

"Sampah-sampah kecil ini apa?" tukas Naruto kesal.

"Itu sayuran bodoh! Dan ramenmu itu yang sampah. Kau akan jadi bodoh selamanya kalau terus memakan sampah berlemak itu. Makanya aku menambahkan sayuran itu di ramenmu, dobe. Dan berhenti meminggirkan sayuran itu atau aku akan menggorok lehermu sampai putus!"

Lihat? Seperti itulah ketika Sasuke cerewet. Tapi dibalik kecerewetannya yang menyebalkan itu, bisa ditarik kesimpulan bahwa Sasuke sangat peduli padanya sampai-sampai ia dipaksa untuk menelan sayuran itu bersama ramennya.

See? Tidak akan ada yang bisa mempedulikan Naruto sampai seperti itu kecuali Sasuke. Dan Naruto sangat bersyukur karena Sasuke dapat membuat ramen lezat meski banyak sayur di dalamnya.

.

Naruto adalah orang paling payah dalam packing. Pekerjaannya sebagai vokalis dan aktor membuatnya sering bepergian jauh dari rumah. Pergi jauh dari rumah itu artinya ia harus bisa menyiapkan segala sesuatunya sendirian dan merawat diri sendiri. Dan untuk bisa melakukan itu semua, Naruto harus pintar packing dan menge-pack keperluannya nanti.

Terakhir kali ia packing waktu itu saat dia ada konser di beberapa negara di Eropa. Naruto sangat bodoh mem-packing barang-barang tak berguna dalam tasnya hingga membuat teman dan managernya dibuat kebingungan oleh Naruto. Dan pulang dari tour panggung itu, Naruto harus merelakan telinganya panas mendengar ceramah Sasuke tentang pentingnya ber-packing. Dan mulai detik itu juga sampai sekarang. Sasuke lah yang akan melakukan packing untuk Naruto.

Alasannya? Harusnya kalian tahu kalau Sasuke pasti akan beralasan bahwa ia malas mendengar keluhan manager Naruto atau Naruto sendiri yang menghabiskan banyak uang karena tidak becus melakukan packing.

Padahal sebenarnya Naruto tahu kalau Sasuke sangat khawatir padanya saat konser di Eropa, sampai-sampai Sasuke mengiriminya sejumlah uang untuk membantunya membeli beberapa kebutuhan yang harganya sangat mahal disana dan terjangkau disini kalau saja Naruto pintar berpacking.

Tapi Naruto bersyukur sekali lagi karena memiliki Sasuke dalam hidupnya. Tak peduli ia akan di omeli setiap kali Sasuke sedang mem-packing barang-barangnya.

.

Naruto adalah seorang pekerja keras yang pastinya tak kenal waktu ketika tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya. Ia mencintai pekerjaannya. Dan ia seringkali bekerja digempur waktu tanpa ada jeda. Itulah resiko menjadi seorang publik figur. Bekerja tiada henti dan tak mengenal waktu.

Tapi Naruto dikenal sebagai seorang publik figur anti tumbang. Naruto tak pernah terlihat sakit atau kelelahan disaat menjalani aktivitasnya. Banyak yang berkata Naruto itu sempurna dengan segala sesuatu yang ada dalam dirinya. Ia sehat dan kuat. Namun tak ada yang tahu. Dibalik itu semua, ada peran Sasuke didalamnya.

Sasuke seperti gula yang larut dalam minuman yang tak pernah disebut namanya saat minuman itu tersaji nikmat.

Rahasia kebugaran dan kesuksesan Naruto sebagai publik figur tak lepas dari jasa seorang Sasuke. Naruto akui. Ia tak akan bisa jadi apa-apa tanpa Sasuke di sampingnya.

Karena Sasuke. Hidupnya jadi sangat manis dan indah. Ini bukan fiksi romantis sebenarnya. Tapi Naruto hanya akan bercerita tentang sebuah kenyataan.

Kenyaataan bahwa ia sangat beruntung memiliki Sasuke dalam hidupnya.

"Dobe. Ayo bangun!"

"Ugh... Lima menit lagi temeeee..."

"Tidak. Kau sudah mengatakan itu sebanyak lima belas kali. Ayo cepat bangun atau ku patahkan kakimu sekarang juga."

"Chk, iya iya. Dasar cerewet!" Naruto memilih untuk beranjak duduk sebelum Sasuke mengomel semakin parah.

"Cerewet katamu? Berkacalah dobe. Kau ini yang keterlaluan. Coba kau menuruti kata-kataku. Tidak akan begini jadinya."

"Stop! Berhenti bicara teme. Aku tidak suka kau mengomel terus. Bukan Uchiha sama sekali," cibir Naruto.

"Memang bukan Uchiha. Kau lupa? Aku Uzumaki Sasuke sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu!" sembur Sasuke tak terima dengan omongan Naruto.

"A-apa? Coba kau ulangi," pinta Naruto dengan wajah berseri-seri saat Sasuke menyebut marganya Uzumaki−sama seperti dirinya.

 **Buagh**!

"Aduh! Sakit teme!"

"Cepat mandi dan bergegas jogging. Aku tidak mau ada yang mengeluh sakit karena pola hidup yang buruk!"

Tepat setelah itu, Sasuke beranjak pergi dari kamar. Meninggalkan Naruto yang menggerutu dengan sikap Sasuke yang jahat nan biadab itu. Tapi toh kalau tidak jahat dan biadab, Naruto akan menghabiskan hidupnya untuk malas-malasan di kasur dan tubuhnya jadi tidak sehat.

See? Sasukenya sangat perhatian kan?

Itu adalah sedikit bukti dari jasa Sasuke dibalik kesuksesan seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

Tapi. Point utama dalam gelar publik figur anti tumbang yang disandang Naruto selain pola makan yang diatur oleh Sasuke dan pola hidup sehat dengan berolahraga yang turut diatur oleh Sasuke adalah kebahagiaan fisik dan psikis yang selalu didapatkan Naruto dari seorang Sasuke.

Kalian tahu apa itu?

Naruto yang akan menjawabnya.

Malam itu. Naruto pulang dengan tubuh yang sangat letih dan lesu. Wajahnya sangat muram akibat konser gila-gilaan yang ia isi di Kota Suna. Dan ketika Naruto pulang, ia berharap agar bisa langsung tidur agar seluruh staminanya kembali. Tapi malam itu. Nampaknya ia tidak bisa langsung tidur saat melihat Sasuke yang entah kenapa beribu-ribu kali lipat lebih indah dari sebelumnya. Naruto bisa lihat ada yang berbeda dari Sasuke. Dan itu membuat sesuatu dalam diri Naruto membuncah. Naruto bahkan tak bisa berkedip melihat pemandangan indah di depannya.

Astaga...

Biar berkali-kali melihat Sasuke berganti baju setelah mandi bahkan telanjang sekalipun tidak pernah terasa sangat indah begini. Mungkin inikah yang dinamakan fenomena alam? Oh bukan! Shit! Naruto mulai melantur.

"Dobe? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"E-e-eh?!" Naruto mulai tersadar dari lanturannya.

"Kau lelah?" Naruto bisa melihat ada nada khawatir disana. Sasuke bergerak maju mendekati Naruto. Naruto meneguk ludahnya.

Ya Tuhan. Naruto benar-benar tergoda dengan makhluk Tuhan yang paling sexy ini!

Naruto tak tahan!

Persetan dengan capek atau lelah atau letih atau apalah itu. Biar besok dia tak ada tenaga pun juga peduli malaikat! Pokoknya sekarang dia tak boleh menyia-nyiakan hidangan lezat ini.

"Sasuke.."

Dan Sasuke langsung paham dengan cara Naruto menyebut namanya menggunakan nada dalam. Sasuke melempar senyum sinisnya. Ia nampak tak keberatan. Dan bersedia _men'charger'_ Naruto yang pasti lelah dengan segala aktivitasnya.

Lalu mereka saling mencumbu dan meluapkan gairah mereka. Menyalurkan seluruh cinta mereka melalui bahasa tubuh yang menyatukan mereka.

Dan Naruto tak akan lelah keesokan harinya. Bahkan ia seperti mendapatkan dorongan energi alam yang sangat besar sehingga ia sangat siap dengan segala aktivitasnya.

Lalu Sasuke?

Jangan khawatir. Meski Sasuke akan merasakan sakit di salah satu bagian tubuhnya. Tapi ia bahagia karena keesokan harinya, Naruto akan memperlakukannya seperti seorang putri dan memanjakanya sepanjang sisa hari itu.

See? Kalian tahu sekarang darimana Naruto mendapatkan kekuatannya? Kebugaranya? Kesehatannya? Dan kebahagiaannya?

Tak dijawab pun juga sudah ketahuan kan...

"I love you teme... Makasih ya selama ini bersedia disampingku. The power of love benar-benar ada bersama kita. Hehe," ucap Naruto.

 **END**

Aku Beruntung Memiliki Sasuke dalam Hidupku

By Akira Veronica Lianis

Ditulis sebagai hadiah untuk diriku sendiri yang abis ultah tanggal 22 September kemaren :v

Happy Birthday To Me!

Wkwkwk

Maaf banyak Typo. Males ngedit.

Gimme Some Review?

 **-Akira-**


End file.
